Unanswered Prayers
by CanonAntithesis
Summary: Fifteen years after high school, somebody come back home. Who? that would be telling. First story, ever. Please be gentle. TROYPAY; Penname changed from GimmeABeat to CanonAntithesis
1. Returning Home

Unanswered Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Disney does. I don't even owed my own house, the bank does.

Chapter 1 Returning Home

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are just entering Albuquerque air space and should touch down in approximately 20 minutes. Weather in "The Land of Enchantment" is a balmy 60 degrees with light breezes ..."

"Oh, GOD! I can't BELIEVE YOU booked us through Albuquerque! When I left this 'third world dump', I swore I would NEVER come back", complained the well-dressed, overly well-dressed and incredibly beautiful (but artificially so) woman sitting in first class.

"Well, honey, it's the only way to GET to Taos unless you want to take a bus. You lived here? Your bio doesn't say anything about Albuquerque. And I should know; I am your publicist, you know?", said the swallow skinned, bleached blond haired man who looked to be in his early forties.

"I left here after high school and", she repeated, "swore I would NEVER come back and that was over 15 years ago."

"Fifteen years ago..., but that can't be right. Your bio says you're only ..."

"Oh, shut up, Devon and get me another martini."

"Let me guess", Devon continues, ignoring her request, "you were the 'Drama Queen' and star of every production your school ever made, right?"

"Not hardly, I ...", she started to say.

Suddenly, an overweight middle-aged woman appeared with a pen and paper in her hand and said excitedly, "OH, you ARE her! I knew it! My daughter simply loves you. We camped out over night to get tickets to your one-woman show of 'The Dramatic Life of Times of Britney Spears'. You were genius in that one. It looked so realistic when you shaved your hair. That was REAL drama. Please, may I have your autograph, Ms. Montez?"

"Of course, darling! Anything for my adoring fans", replied Gabriella Montez, legendary star of stage and screen.

TBC

A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming, didja? This is my first stab at this. So please be gentle.


	2. Stuck in ABQ

Unanswered Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Disney does. I don't even own my own house, the bank does.

A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short, but that was the prefect place to stop it. Also, this whole story isn't much more than a long oneshot. However, in my years of reading fanfiction, I have noticed that a story seems to create more interest if it's drawn out some. So it's a marketing strategy.

Thank you very much for the reviews. Wow, five reviews for the very first chapter of my very first story. My little sister and I were doing the happy dance. She's my beta and she's 11, so please pray for me. She didn't get the Britney Spears hair thing. What are they teaching 6th graders these days? I had to Google Britney and show her the picture of her shaving her hair. Then I had to vaguely explain what some of the stuff Devon said meant. Oh, well. It's best that she doesn't get that stuff yet.

Chapter 2: Stuck in ABQ

"What's going on now?", griped Gabriella over her third White Russian or maybe it was her fourth? They'd been sitting in the airport bar for over two hours now.

"Well, Ms. Montez, you're not going to like this, b b but...", Sandra stammered. Sandra had only worked for Gabriella Montez for three months and she was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Her job description said she was a secretary, but it failed to mention she was also the valet, maid, gopher, and at times, bartender. She was treated like dirt and the salary sucked too. Not only did she have to fly coach when 'Gabs' and 'Dev' flew first class, so she only got a pack of stale peanuts and half of a Diet Coke; but she couldn't even afford to eat the pricey airport food and she'd been running errands for Ms. Montez for the last hour.

"Just spit it out!", slurred 'Gabs'.

"It seems there's some sort of mechanical trouble with the little puddle jumper that's supposed to take us to Taos and we're stuck here for at least five more hours, ma'am."

"You've got to be kidding me", said Gabriella as she absentmindedly signed another autograph or was that a credit card receipt. She was having trouble keeping them straight.

"Don't worry, there will still be plenty of snow left for skiing in Taos when we get there."

"Skiing? What's that got to do with anything? You know I can't ski", said Gabriella.

"Of course, I do. It's for the children's charity drive. You don't actually have to ski and it'll do wonders for your image, which needs all the help it can get. And it's not so bad here, anyway. I loved Mexican restaurants: the food and the waiters. Wink. Wink", swooned Devon.

"God, Devon, could you be any more gay?", pouted Gabriella.

"Just because you're between men doesn't mean I have to be. Though to be honest, being 'between men', doesn't sound half bad", he crooned.

"I have an idea", continued Devon, "I picked up this flyer for a local dinner theater production of Evita. Isn't that quaint? I mean, who does Evita anymore? Anyway, I think it would be a hoot. We'll get a mediocre play, mediocre food and you'll get to reminisce about why you hate Albuquerque so much. What say?"

An hour earlier and she would have told him where to stick that flyer. However with so much booze in her system and no food to get in its way, she actually thought that was a great idea. So half an hour later, there the three of them were, seated at a table for the opening night production of Evita by the Albuquerque Little Players. Sounded like the name of a T-ball league. Oh well, at least the booze was cheap.

The lights dipped low and the play started. The first scene starts in a movie theater where a Spanish language movie of Eva Peron is being shown. It is quickly interrupted by an announcement that Eva Peron has died and the cast starts singing a requiem for Eva. Devon is loudly singing along oblivious to the disdainful looks he's receiving from the audience. You would have thought he was Che, himself.

But then in the middle of the opening number, the voice of an off-stage Evita could be heard projecting over the cast:

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_For I am ordinary, unimportant_

_And undeserving of such attention_

_Unless we all are--I think we all are_

It was lovely and Devon suddenly stopped hamming it up and actually started paying attention to the production.

"Gabs, did you hear that voice, the Evita? That was wonderful", said Devon.

"Yeah, she actually sounds sort of familiar", said Gabriella, trying to place the voice.

The next scene shows a fifteen year old Eva Duarte in a nightclub.

"Oh no, they're using a different actress for the young Evita. We'll have to wait until the next scene to see who owns that 'voice'. But this girl has some real potential", crooned Devon.

The young Evita was obviously quite gifted with long brown hair (since this was before Eva started dying her hair blond). She appeared to be about fifteen with startlingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, finally, they get to Buenos Aires and we'll get to **see her**. Isn't this exciting?", commented Devon, barely able to contain himself.

"Yeah, whatever", said Gabriella.

"Show a little enthusiasm, Gabs, she could be my next big find!", whispered Devon.

'Evita' enters the stage for the song Buenos Aires. She's a lovely woman with long blond hair and a genuine grace and presence on the stage. She looked about thirty-five years old --- the same age as 'Gabs' (not that she would ever admit it).

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!", whispered Gabriella, "Quick! Sandra, go find a program for this stupid production."

Sandra hesitated because she was so absorbed in the show.

"Move! Sandra! Now!", shouted Gabs.

Sandra quickly ran out of the theater to the box office as her boss instructed.

"What's going on, Gabs? You recognize her or something?", asked Devon.

"Yeah, I think I do. That's Sharpay Evans. **_She_** was the high school drama queen, not me. I can't believe this. Sharpay Evans, **_the Sharpay Evans_**, in 'community theatre'", she said with disdain.

"And look at her --- she's fat!", shrilled Gabs.

"Well, I'd hardly call her _fat._ I personally like a little meat on my women, if I liked women, that is. She's not a bean-pole like you, but she probably doesn't drink most of her meals at a bar either", commented Devon.

"Oh, shut up, Devon! And where's Sandra?", she complained.

A/N: The title "Stuck in ABQ" --- ABQ is the airport abbreviation for Albuquerque. Clever, uh? Well, Sharpay finally showed up. And don't worry, she's not really fat.


	3. Chapter 3

Unanswered Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Disney does. I don't even own my own house, the bank does.

A/N: I feel a made a big boo-boo. I assumed that you were all as familiar with Evita as I was, so here's a short summary to help with following the story. It starts with the death announcement of Eva Peron, where the first song has an off-stage Evita singing part of the famous "Don't Cry for Me Argentina", but the audience still hasn't seen her yet. This is when Devon becomes so intrigued with her voice. Then the play flashes back and starts telling the story of her life starting in 1934 when she was 15. I decided to use two 'actresses' for this part, which will become clear later. I don't think anyone has actually ever done it that way. They usually just try to make her look really young with long brown hair since that's her natural color. The play traces her life where she eventually rises to be first, the mistress and then, the wife of the dictator, Carlos Peron. Finally, she dies from I think cancer(?) at the tender age of 33 (I think, if I did my math right). Hope this helps.

"_Last time on Unanswered Prayers..." deep announcer's voice... (think Geico commercial)_

"_Oh my God! I can't believe it!", whispered Gabriella, "Quick! Sandra, go find a program for this stupid production."_

_Sandra hesitated because she was so absorbed in the show._ "_Move! Sandra! Now!", shouted Gabs.__Sandra quickly ran out of the theater to the box office as her boss instructed._ "_What's going on, Gabs? You recognize her or something?", asked Devon._ "_Yeah, I think I do. That's Sharpay Evans. **She** was the high school drama queen, not me. I can't believe this. Sharpay Evans, **the Sharpay Evans**, in 'community theatre'", she said with disdain. "And look at her --- she's fat!", shrilled Gabs._ "_Well, I'd hardly call her fat. I personally like a little meat on my women, if I liked women, that is. She's not a bean-pole like you, but she probably doesn't drink most of her meals at a bar either", commented Devon._ "_Oh, shut up, Devon! And where's Sandra?", she complained._

Chapter 3: Reunion with Old Friends

"I couldn't find one, ma'am, they're all out. It seems they have a bigger audience than they anticipated tonight", Sandra says breathlessly as she rushes up to Ms. Montez.

"Well, get one from someone else! Offer them cash for it, but get it!, says Gabs, in barely controlled anger.

Sandra spotted a program at the table next to them. An obese, sloppy man was holding the program in one hand while eating ribs with the other. He quickly agreed to let her have the program in exchange for her dessert.

Devon quickly snatches the program away from Sandra and starts to read it.

"Let's see 'cast in order of appearance...' Oh, how plebeian can you get? Evita..., Evita..., Evita...", he mumbles as he searches through the cast, "oh, here she is, ... Katie Bolton."

"Let me see that, you imbecile, that can't be right", Gabriella says as she snatches the program away from Devon. Now she starts tracing her finger down the page through the cast list, mumbling Evita.

"Here it is. You dolt, Katie Bolton, played the 'Young Evita'. Evita is played by 'Sharpay ...'. Ugg, I can't read it. It's got barbecue sauce all over it. Anyway, it's got to be her. Who's ever heard of a name like 'Sharpay' anyway? There can't be more than one of them."

"Will you **please **be quiet? I'm trying to **watch** the play. She's really good --- better than Madonna", says Devon to Gabs, without looking at her.

The play continues with Devon and Sandra paying rapt attention and Gabriella feigning boredom, but secretly being quite impressed. As the final curtain falls and the lights come up, the only dry eye in the house is Gabriella's. The final scene with Evita's death is quiet moving.

Devon, getting himself under control, says, "Come on Gabs, you've got the connections, let's go meet her. Please", he adds as an afterthought.

"Sure, why not? She may still be able to sing, but I look _better_", replies 'Gabs'.

They proceed to backstage to find Gabriella's old 'friend'. They find Sharpay walking tiredly towards the changing rooms. Gabriella quickly changes her demeanor and breaks out in a huge grin as she rushes forward to greet Sharpay.

"Sharpay! I can't believe it's really you!", squeals Gabriella in a high-pitched, girly voice.

Sharpay turns with confusion, clearly not recognizing her. "I'm sorry, but I don't ...", she trials off as she takes a really good look at her.

"Gabi?", asked Sharpay, with trepidation, "Is that really you?"

"Yes!!! Isn't it wonderful? You seeing me, uh, I mean us seeing each other again?", says Gabriella still squealing.

"Yyyes, this is incredible...", Sharpay replies as a young girl runs up and nearly bowls Gabriella over to get to Sharpay where she wraps her in a tight hug.

"Mom, you were fantastic!", squeals the girl (a genuine squeal, I might add).

"Oh baby, you were wonderful too! See, I told you you didn't have anything to worry about. You didn't seem nervous at all."

"Oh, I wasn't. You were absolutely right. Once I was out there in front of audience, it all fell into place. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me", Sharpay says, turning towards Gabriella and company. "Gabi this is my oldest, Katie, she played the young Evita in the play", she said proudly. "Katie, this is ...", Sharpay starts.

"**Gabriella Montez??**", Katie squeals. "Oh, wow. I love your work. I have all your CDs, DVDs, everything. I can't believe this. Wow. Wow. What are **you** doing here?"

"Well, your _mother _and I are old friends from high school. Sharpay, I never pictured you as the 'mother' type. This really surprises me", says Gabriella coolly.

"Well, lots changed after you left, but I've never regretted any of my life. You have a child, don't you? I thought I read something about that once, at the supermarket check-out", she added.

"Oh yes, Jordan. Well, he lives most of the year with his father in New York. I see him every other Christmas and two weeks in the summer, if our schedules mesh. He's nine now and he had a summer camp he wanted to go to last year, so I didn't get to see him then", she trails off as her fake smile falls from her face. "You know how kids are", she adds numbly.

"Mom? You know Gabriella Montez and you never said anything?", asked Katie incredibly.

Gabriella perks back up as she hears Katie's adoring voice and her smile is back.

"Well... I...", stammers Sharpay.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a small streak flies by, once again almost knocking Gabriella over, and attaches itself to Sharpay's legs.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I was so afraid! I thought you had died!", wailed the little boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes. (A/N: Remember, Evita dies at the end of the play. That could be really devastating for a young child).

"Oh no, Drew. I'm fine, see? I thought Daddy and I explained that it was all just make believe", she says soothingly, while bending down to scoop the four year old into her arms.

"I kknnow", he sniffled, "but it was scary."

"I'm sorry, baby", Sharpay said as she readjusted Drew to her left hip and looked back at Gabriella. "Sorry again, Gabi. This is Andrew, my youngest. Drew, can you say 'hello' to Ms Montez?"

Drew just turned away and burrowed his head into his mother's neck.

"He's our shy one", explained Sharpay.

Then, before Gabriella can reply with a snarky comment, an angry male voice starts yelling at Sharpay.

"What do you think you're doing, Sharpay? Put him down!"

A tall man rushes up and takes the boy out of Sharpay's arms.

"It's OK, Troy", she said, trying to calm him, "He wasn't hurting me; he's not that heavy. And besides he's still my baby boy. At least he is for the next four and half months", she added.

"Four and a half months? What happens in four and a half months? You're not dying, are you?", asked Devon, worriedly, speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"Dying? What are you people, idiots? She's not dying. She's obviously pregnant", stated Sandra, to the still confused Devon and Gabriella.

"Oh, Troy", says Sharpay, remembering their 'guests', "you remember Gabi Montez, of course."

"Oh, of...of course", stammers Troy, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi, Troy", says Gabriella, smiling shyly, "it's been a long time."

And then,

"Wait! You married her! But you HATED her", screamed Gabriella.

"Well, things changed... after, after you left", stated Troy quietly.

"And, and, you have two children with one on the way?", asked Gabriella.

At this very predictable point in our story, a young girl about eight or nine runs up breathlessly. "Dad, I'm sorry, but Drew got away from me, but I see you found him. You little creep", addressing her brother, "don't scare me like that again", she finished.

"Amanda, don't talk to your brother like that", admonished Sharpay.

"Wait, wait, wait! You have **three **children with one on the way?", asked Gabriella, clarifying.

"Yes, we do", stated Troy proudly, while reaching his arm around Sharpay and pulling her closer.

"What are you, anyway, a broodmare?", asked Gabriella, wickedly.

"Gabriella", started Troy, slowly, trying to control his anger, "I think this reunion is over. You should leave now."

At that moment, Sandra's cell phone rings and she quietly answers it. "Ms. Montez, ex-excuse me? That was the airport. Your flight will be ready to leave in thirty minutes."

"Well, it's time we were leave anyway", Gabriella states with finality as she turns to Katie. "Katie, was it? Yes, Katie. Well, just give Sandra your address and I'll be sure to send you a personally autographed picture, not one of those photocopied ones."

"That's OK, ma'am. I think I've changed my mind about who my heroes are", states Katie coolly.

Gabriella and entourage exit without even understanding the meaning behind the exchange.

"Oh, Gabs, why do you have to be such a bitch, anyway? She could have been my greatest find", seethed Devon at Gabriella.

"I don't think she'd ever give up the life she has here for the life you two _think_ you have", stated Sandra.

"What _are_ you talking about, honey? I don't understand", asked Devon.

"And you never will", said Sandra, as she silently resolved to find herself a new job.

Meanwhile, back in the theater...

"Katie, why don't you help get everybody loaded into the van and we'll go have a celebration dinner at Denny's", said Troy, breaking the silence.

"Yea!!!", shouted three voices at once.

"Come on, you two, let's go", says Katie.

"Hey, you OK, Shar?", asked Troy quietly, when they're alone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", Sharpay replies.

"You sure. I mean, she's living your dream. Isn't she?", he asked nervously.

"Absolutely, not! I can't believe you'd say that. It...it might have been my dream at one point in my life, but not anymore. And besides, did you see her? Her lips are so large it looks like she fell in a bee hive and her breasts... well, let's not even go there. She hasn't even seen her own son in over a year. That's not the kind of life I want, not anymore, not ever. I love _you_, Troy Bolton. And I have never regretted my decision to stay here with you."

"How 'bout you?", Sharpay continues, after catching her breath. "It's been an awfully long time since you've seen her. She may be living what was once my dream, but she _was_ your dream, wasn't she?" Now it was Sharpay's turn to be nervous.

"Maybe once, but thank heavens, for unanswered prayers", says Troy as he guides Sharpay out the door and towards the awaiting van. "Let's get to Denny's before the rest of cast eats all the food."

"Good, because you're last child, here", she says as she pats her stomach, "has a craving for Pecan pancakes."

The End

A/N: Anybody interested in knowing how they got to this point in their lives? How did Troy and Sharpay get together? How did Gabriella become such a bitch? Maybe I'll write a prequel, if you want.

Thanks for reading my very first story. I appreciate any comments, constructive or otherwise.

Oh, and the title was from an old Garth Brooks song. Lyrics follow.

Unanswered Prayers by Garth Brooks

Just the other night a hometown football game  
My wife and I ran into my old high school flame  
And as I introduced them the past came back to me  
And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be.

She was the one that Id wanted for all times  
And each night Id spend prayin' that God would make her mine  
And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then  
Id never ask for anything again.

(chorus)  
Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs  
That just because He doesn't answer doesn't mean He don't care  
Some of gods greatest gifts are unanswered prayers.

She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams  
And I could tell that time had changed me  
Inn her eyes too it seemed  
We tried to talk about the old days  
There wasn't much we could recall  
I guess the lord knows what hes doin' after all.

And as she walked away and I looked at my wife  
And then and there I thanked the good lord  
For the gifts in my life.

chorus  
Some of gods greatest gifts are all too often unanswered...  
Some of gods greatest gifts are unanswered prayers


End file.
